


I Hope We Meet Again

by deardream



Category: NCT (Band), jaehyun - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardream/pseuds/deardream
Summary: I felt intoxicated. Intoxicated by Jaehyun's love. It's something I would never get tired of.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	I Hope We Meet Again

I was sitting on the bench where I first laid my eyes on him. Nothing spectacular happened that day for me to notice you, but I did. 

A few days after, at the same place, I saw him again. This time our eyes met and he smiled. I looked back to see if he was smiling at someone else, but when I saw no one behind, I looked back at him and before I could smile at him back, he left a soft chuckle and left.

Weeks have passed, and I never saw him again. If I’m being honest, I was disappointed. I couldn’t explain my emotions towards him. My friends called it love but isn't it too early to call it such a thing? We never interacted with each other, how can one call that love? 

A month later, I saw him once again. Finally, a voice inside my head screams. He was sitting at the same place talking to his friends. I couldn’t hear a single word from him, but what I do know is his eyes twinkle when he laughs, and he would constantly fix his hair because of the wind. I wanted to talk to him, to get to know him. That's when I knew I was perhaps falling in ways I couldn't even imagine. 

Somehow the gods above heard me and my prayers. After a few more quick glances, he finally decided to talk to me. I learned that his name was Jung Jaehyun, a trainee in SM Entertainment. He was waiting for his debut that will happen late this year. 

A few months later, I was having breakfast at his home. Everywhere I went, he was there. Maybe this was what they called destiny. Two people sitting on a park bench that suddenly became a couple. If this is what people call love then I like it, I like being near him. I never imagined this moment to happen, but I’m glad it did. I’m glad I met him. 

Those few months were the best, but you know how every good thing must come to an end. It is a dreadful memory, something I would never want to look back at. It happened so fast. I remember him saying 'I love you, I'm almost there.' through the phone and after a few minutes someone else was calling me. I drove to the scene and that's where I saw shattered glass, red stains, and our shattered hearts. In a blink of an eye, you were gone.

Months have passed, and still no message nor ring from him. It's really the end at this point, isn't it? No tears were evident in my eyes nor cheeks anymore. “I’m going for a walk,” I say as my friend gave me a sympathetic look. I went out without hesitation. I took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air that surrounds me, my eyes were starting to tear up because of the wind. I sat down at a bench nearby and sighed. 

It was serene until someone called my name. A voice that's so familiar. “I miss you,” he says. It was Jaehyun, I never knew this day would happen. The day I could talk to him again. “I’ve missed you so much” he repeats, and this time, pulling me into a hug. I know I’m not supposed to give in. this isn't real, I tell myself. "This is real," he says as if he could read my mind. I was in his arms once again, a place that was so familiar, a place I called my home. "When are you coming back? Your debut is right around the corner," I tell him, and all he does is give me a smile.

I felt intoxicated. intoxicated by his love. It's something I would never get tired of. “I love you,” he whispers, so quietly, but it was clear enough for me to hear. It was what I needed to hear. A wave of relief washed over me, he feels the same way even until now. I closed my eyes to cherish the moment,

and as I open my eyes, I was greeted by the wind. 

I know even when he's not here anymore, I know he still loves me. Tears started to form from my eyes, but a soft smile appeared from my face. Something no one has ever seen for months.


End file.
